At last it ends
by Guitarer09
Summary: Voldemort has challenged some of the major ministries of magic including the minstry of England to one final battle, but who are the new girls? H&C, Ron & ?, Remus & ? COMPLETED!
1. PT1

**At Last it ends**

**By: Tamar Blackflame (AKA Spidersleader1)  
**  
**PT. 1**

A/N: Before you read, this chapter has had it's format fixed and spelling mistakes taken care of, but that's all I fixed because I'm elbow deep into a chapter for another story. I thought I might as well fix this one a bit. R/R!

"Harry will I ever see you again?"

"Cho as long our love for each other exists then we will see each other again."

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Cho"

"Harry it's time"

"Ok Professor hang on" Harry then pulled Cho in to a long passionate kiss.

"Harry come on let's go" Ron said as he pulled at Harry's sleeve.

"Ok, ok Ron hang on!" Harry snapped. "Sorry" her apologized

"It's alright mate these are pretty stressful times" Ron replied. Harry smiled and turned around to hug Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Good luck Harry and Ron!" Ginny and Cho called.

"See you all soon!" Harry and Ron yelled as they ran away from their loved ones, away from their friends, and away from Hogwarts possibly to never any of them again.

On board the Hogwarts express . . .

"Scared Ron?"

"A little, you?"

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully"

"Then not really" Ron just nodded. "How long till we arrive at the battlefield, Remus?"

"Well we'll stopping every day but to be precise about five days"

"Shit"

"What is it Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Nothing I just wanted to there sooner"

"Oh." Harry sighed and looked out the window to watch the scenery zipping by. "Soon

the prophecy will be fulfilled" thought Harry. "Either I kill him or he will kill me" Harry

thought for a while and soon found himself thinking about Cho, his fiancé. "How did I get her

back?"

Towards the middle of his fifth year Harry and Cho, the girl he had a crush on since his third year at Hogwarts, started dating then later on they broke up because Harry was being an insensitive little son of a bitch. But after Harry sacrificed his life to save her she  
decided she really did love him. (A/N: Read the Dragon's Rage for more on Harry's sacrifice but don't worry, it's optional.)

"You alright there Harry?" asked Remus. Harry looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I wish Sirius was here"

"Me too Harry me too" In Harry's fifth year Sirius Black (Harry's Godfather) was killed trying to save him.

"When do we arrive at our first stop?"

"In about three more hours"

"Ok"

"Chess anyone?" Ron offered.


	2. PT2

PT.2  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up we're here" Remus said as he shook Harry gently. "Come Harry  
  
wake up." Remus sighed. "I swear he sleeps like his father." "Let me try Moony" Ron  
  
said. "Uh you might want to step aside." "Ok" Remus moved back to hopefully enjoy  
  
the show." *Ahem* "HARRY MALFOY'S KISSING CHO!!!!" "I'LL KILL THE  
  
BLOODY GI..." Harry stopped to watch Ron and Remus rolling around, laughing  
  
uncontrollably. Harry then smirked apperated away. "Hey where'd he go?" Ron asked  
  
when he finally noticed Harry wasn't in the compartment. "I don't know but let's go find  
  
him" Remus led the way out of the compartment and into the hall. "Ron!" Ron spun  
  
around to come face-to-face with Harry. "There you are, come on let's go" "Ron I hate  
  
to break it to you but I just found Ginny and Malfoy making love" "Nice try Harry.   
  
You're just try..." Ron was interrupted by voices and banging. Ron walked down the  
  
hallway followed my Harry and Remus. "Yes yes! More Draco more!!" "I'LL KILL  
  
THAT FUCKING FERRET!!!!" Ron roared as he blasted the door open. "There's  
  
nobody in here..." Ron stopped and smacked himself on the head just as a huge bucket of  
  
water dropped on his head and the only thing audible was Harry and Remus' roaring  
  
laughter. "HARRY!!!!!" Ron shouted. He spun around only to see Remus still on the  
  
floor laughing like a maniac. "Where the hell is he?" "Behind you" Ron stopped  
  
looking and slowly turned around. He (believe it or not) looked up at Harry and started to  
  
wonder what prank Harry was about to pull on him. "Hello" Harry grinned evilly. He  
  
then pointed up and stepped back as another bucket of water fell on his head which set  
  
Remus into another laughing fit. "Now Shall we go?" Harry walked over to one of the  
  
exits and turned around. "Are you guy's coming or what?" Ron sighed and walked  
  
towards Harry followed closely by Remus who was still laughing. "Shut it!" Ron  
  
snapped. 


	3. Pt3

PT.3  
  
"Alright, alright but you should have seen the look on your face" Remus laughed.  
  
"Were you, Sirius, and James like that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh yeah we did that to each other almost everyday!" Remus replied with a little  
  
smile in his lips.   
  
"Uh Remus? Remus!" Harry said while he waved his hand in front of Remus' face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Remus said, sounding confused  
  
"I said we're at Wizardton hotel." Harry said  
  
"Oh right, let's go"   
  
When they trio entered into the lobby they gasped.   
  
"Man this is one hell of a hotel" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah beautiful" Came the two voices of Ron and Remus. Though they were NOT  
  
looking at the lobby.   
  
"What are you two looking at?" Harry asked. He then turned and looked in the  
  
direction Ron and Remus were looking in then smirked. In that direction was two girls.   
  
Two extremely good looking girls to be exact. The shortest was most likely around Ron  
  
and Harry's age. She was five foot five, brown hair, and had curves in just right the right  
  
places.   
  
Ever since Voldemort killed Hermione Ron had been dating right and left until Harry  
  
managed to convince him that dating all those girls was not going to bring Hermione back.  
  
The taller one seemed about Remus' age (maybe a little younger), five foot eleven, red  
  
headed, and perfectly curved.   
  
"Only beautiful women can get Ron's and Remus' attention like that." Harry thought.   
  
"Well time to bring them back to reality" Harry grinned to himself. He then swished his  
  
wand and two buckets of water appeared above Ron and Remus' heads. With another  
  
flick of his wand the buckets turned upside down and the water poured down on to the  
  
gazer's heads.   
  
"HARRY!!!" Ron and Remus yelled.  
  
"Well I guess that got their attentions" Harry thought as he started running from the  
  
two angry bulls (also known as Ron and Remus).   
  
After about sixteen minutes Ron and Remus gave up on trying to get Harry back and  
  
then went to with a swish of their wands the water on the floor disappeared.   
  
"Excuse me, what spell was that?" came a voice.   
  
Ron decide to answer "Oh that's a simple vanishing spe..." he stopped when he saw  
  
the person who asked the question. 


	4. Pt4

A/N: Here's chapter four! I wrote this late at night so be warned that the grammer might  
  
suck a little.  
  
PT. 4  
  
"Um, well, you see, that was, a, um" Ron mumbled while he blushed an even darker  
  
red than his. "It was, a..."  
  
"That was a simple vanishing spell he learned at Hogwarts" Remus said with a wink  
  
to Ron.  
  
"Hogwarts? I used to go there until my parents and myself moved to France." The  
  
girl said. "My name's Hanna, Hanna Robinson. What's your name?"   
  
"My name's Ron, Ron Weasly, and this Remus Lupin, and over there is Harry Potter."   
  
Ron smiled. (Though he was still blushing a little.)  
  
"Harry? As in, Harry Potter?" Hanna asked.  
  
"That's me." Harry said as he walked up to the group. Harry nodded over to the  
  
woman Hanna was with. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh! That's my teacher Professor Cassie Gardner. Cassie! Come over here!" Cassie  
  
smiled and walked over to Harry, Remus , Ron, and Hanna.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cassie." She said. "Who are your friends Hanna?"  
  
"This is Ron Weasly, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter" Hanna pointed at each person  
  
as she said the names. Hanna smiled and shook each person's hand as she said hello, but  
  
she shook Remus' hand the longest.   
  
"It's nice to meet you all" Cassie said.   
  
"And it's nice to meet you as well" Remus replied. "Hey I've got an idea, why don't  
  
we all meet for dinner later this evening?"  
  
"That'd be nice, we can meet here in the Lobby around, seven thirty?"  
  
"All right, we'll see two this evening then" Remus replied with a smile.  
  
"Am I invited?" someone behind Harry asked.  
  
Harry spun around and gasped. "Cho! You're supposed to be at Hogwarts!"  
  
Cho sighed. "I Know, but I couldn't stand it, knowing that in a few days you would be  
  
fighting for your life."  
  
Harry sighed as he took Cho's hand in his. "You know you can't go back now right?"   
  
Cho nodded. "Well then, I guess you're going to have to fight as well."  
  
"That's what I was hoping for" Cho smiled. Cho noticed the Hanna and Cassie.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Hanna Robinson, and this Cassie Gardener, we're from France." Hanna said.   
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Cho Chang, I go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Nice to meet you" Hanna said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. You know, you don't sound French, did you get transferred  
  
from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I was in Hufflepuff, and by the way, Fleur Delacour told me about Cedric  
  
Diggory's death, she said that you were going out with him." Hanna said quietly so as no  
  
one exept Cho and Harry heard her.  
  
Cho and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
"Harry?" Cho said.  
  
"I'll tell her." Harry then continued to tell her the entire story. About how Harry and  
  
Cedric took the cup at the same time, about how they saw Wormtail walking up to them,  
  
about how they heard Voldemort say 'kill the spare', and then about Voldemort regaining  
  
his powers and body.  
  
"And that's what happened" Harry sighed.  
  
Hanna nodded and glanced at the ring on Cho's finger.  
  
"Oh, Cho, you didn't say you were engaged." Hanna exclaimed. "To who?"  
  
Harry and Cho looked at each other and then took each other's hand.  
  
"Oh! Congratulations! Can I come to the wedding?"   
  
"I think that can be arranged" Harry grinned.  
  
"Hanna we need to head up to our room." Cassie said.  
  
"Ok Cassie, we'll see you guys later!" Hanna and Cassie said as they walked for the  
  
elevator.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: How was that chapter? I'd say I'm probably only going to write up to ten chapters  
  
or eleven chapters for the sake of a new story I'm going to be posting sometime soon.   
  
That and I've got like three other fanfics I need to work on. R/R! 


	5. PT5

PT 5  
  
At seven O'clock Harry, Ron, Remus, and Cho went downstairs and met up with Cassie and Hanna.  
  
"So where are we going?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well while you were snoozing on the train earlier I was flipping through a guide book of the next few towns we were going to be in and I happened to find a nice little restaurant here that I had planned for us to eat at." Remus said.  
  
"So what is it?" Asked Harry.  
  
"It's called Pizza hut, an odd name considering it doesn't look a thing like a hut." Remus shrugged. "Why are you all laughing?"  
  
Once they got to Pizza Hut (they apperated), everyone went in and was promptly seated by a waiter who said he would be back in a few minutes. Meanwhile they talked about their families.  
  
"All I've got is an overweight uncle, a skinny, horse faced aunt, and a baby killer whale for a cousin. I'd say they're meanest people around" Harry said.  
  
"You forgot Malfoy," Ron said. "Now THERES a mean little git"  
  
"You also forgot Snivellus" Remus said.  
  
"Who's Snivellus?" Cassie asked.  
  
"It's our nick name for our evil potions teacher. His real name is Severus Snape. He's the head of a house called Slytherin." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah no wizard or witch has come out of that house good. In fact they aren't even good when they go in!" Ron said.  
  
"That must be a lot of dark wizards" Hanna said.  
  
"No, I'd say more wizards and witches go in to Hufflepuff than in any other house." said Cho. Harry, Ron, Remus, and Cho nodded in agreement.  
  
After everyone had eaten they walked out and decided to go back to the hotel and up to Harry, Ron, Remus, and Cho's room to chat for a while.  
  
"Harry?" Cho whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We need to get Ron and Hanna together. It's obvious they like each other. And the same Remus and Cassie."  
  
"Yeah, and I know what to do." So together Harry and Cho planned out how to get the four together.  
  
"Got it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep" replied Cho.  
  
"Cool, let's do this"  
  
"Cassie? You think I might be able to stay the night with you two? I feel a little uncomfortable being in a room with only boys. Even if they are my friends."  
  
"Of course! Do you want to see the room now?" Cassie smiled.  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" Together Cassie and Cho walked out of the room and into the hall.  
  
"Remus, aren't you supposed to be checking on every one?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh shit! Yeah I'm supposed to. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Hang on I'll come with you." Harry said. He quickly turned to Ron and whispered in his ear: "You like her, she likes you. You know what to do" Harry turned around walked out after Remus who was smirking slightly.  
  
"Got a plan Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, and if Hanna turns him down I'll have to turn her into a frog or something" Harry grinned. Remus nodded and laughed.  
  
Cho  
***********************  
  
"Cool room" Cho said as she walked around the room.  
  
"Thanks, though Hanna did most of the work." Cassie said.  
  
Cho nodded and stared around for a second. "You like Remus don't you?" she asked. Cassie stared at Cho for a second then sighed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't we take a walk?" Cho suddenly suggested.  
  
"Ok, let's go" Cassie agreed.  
  
"Cool, come on." Cho led the way out.  
  
Harry  
***********************  
  
"I'll be right back Remus" Harry said as he left Remus standing by a water fountain.  
  
Cho  
  
***********************  
  
"I'll be right back Cassie, I need to get something." Cho said as she left Cassie by a water fountain.  
  
Remus  
***********************  
  
Remus looked at the water fountain and then saw someone standing on the other side. He walked around it and smiled.  
  
"Harry you little son of a bitch" He thought.  
  
Cassie  
***********************  
  
Cassie heard footsteps and turned around. She then smiled.  
  
"Cho you little bitch"  
  
"Hey Cassie" Remus smiled.  
  
"Hi Remus"  
  
"Those two must have had a lot of practice" Remus chuckled.  
  
"My thought exactly" Cassie nodded.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Will you go out with me?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes" They came closer, and closer together until both of their faces were just an inch a part. Then they kissed. ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: How was that chapter? Hopefully better than my other chapters. I had a little time to plan this one out. A month to be exact (I got grounded). R/R! 


	6. PT6

PT.6  
  
When Harry, Cho, Cassie and Remus had come back in on and Hanna was on the couch, making out. Harry grinned and pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wand three water balloons appeared above Ron and Hanna. With another flick the balloons dropped and landed on the kissing couple. Both were drenched as they screamed in anger.  
  
"Harry!!!" They screamed. Harry only laughed as they chased him around the room for a solid hour. Finally Remus stopped them and sent everyone to bed.  
  
Three minutes later Ron screamed in anger as the water balloons he had originally planted in Harry and Cho's bed exploded in his own bed.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as he lay down on his and Cho's bed.  
  
"Are you worried about the battle Harry?" Cho whispered.  
  
"No" Harry replied. "In fact I sort of can't wait for it. I think it's because I know it's finally going to end. After all these years it will end. Either I die, or he dies. Either way, it'll end al last."  
  
Cho sniffed quietly as she laid her head on Harry's chest. "You better win Potter" she whispered. "If you lose, I'll kill you"  
  
Harry chuckled. "That's going to be I a little hard to do." Cho smiled inwardly and kissed Harry gently.  
  
"Good luck Harry" she whispered.  
  
Harry smiled and held Cho closely.  
  
******************************  
  
Everyone was packed and on the train early the next morning. The three couples were in the same compartment and chatting happily about Harry and Cho's wedding.  
  
"So are you going to allow Snape?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh probably, we haven't thought that far yet" Harry said. "In fact we haven't even figured out where we were going to have it at yet."  
  
"How about the Quiditch pitch?" suggested Remus. Everyone looked at Remus in surprise.  
  
"Well you see your parents had their wedding there and I thought you might want to have a wedding there as well." He said. "But you don't have to of course" he added quickly.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Harry and Cho said together.  
  
"We both like Quiditch" Harry said.  
  
"And we both like the school!" Cho said.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said.  
  
"Great idea Remus!" Hanna said. Remus nodded and muttered a thanks.  
  
The compartment door slid open and Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Voldemort has just sent me an owl. He expects us to be there a day earlier than before." He said. Everyone in the compartment swore.  
  
"That's all I wanted to tell you" Dumbledore turned around and walked out.  
  
"So what do you make of that?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I think he's afraid we might have time to get even more people side." Harry answered. Everyone in the compartment nodded their heads in response.  
  
"How long do we have till we get to the next town?" Cho asked Remus.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm guessing somewhere between five and six hours." Remus responded.  
  
"So where are you two going for your honey moon?" Cassie asked Harry and Cho.  
  
"We plan to America, probably in California." Cho said. "Then maybe to Hawaii"  
  
"Good idea, I heard they have some pretty nice places in California. I went on vacation their last year." Hanna said.  
  
"And Hawaii is even better." Remus said. "I was there for a month doing some work for Dumbledore."  
  
Five hours later everyone was got off the train and walked around for a while, looking for a hotel. Once the three couples found a hotel they all got a room for the three of them.  
  
"Hey this hotel is even better than the last one!" Ron said as he jumped onto the couch. "They have one of those satylights!"  
  
"That's satellite Ron." Harry corrected.  
  
"Whatever" Ron replied as he picked up the remote and examined it.  
  
"When do we leave tomorrow?" asked Cho.  
  
"About six, Dumbledore told me earlier." Remus answered. "We all need to get to bed early tonight." Everyone nodded.  
  
"So are we going to eat tonight or what?" Ron asked (he had given up trying to turn on the TV).  
  
"Well I thought we might just not eat until breakfast tomorrow" Remus said with wink to the girls and Harry.  
  
"WHAT!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!!! I'M GOING TO EAT!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I was joking Ron" Remus said.  
  
Ron blushed and said, "Oh."  
  
"So where are we going to eat tonight?" Cho asked.  
  
"I thought we would eat in the hotel restaurant around seven" Remus said. So be ready around then!" Remus turned and walked back to his room.  
  
Et exactly seven O'clock everyone was in the elevator and talking happily about Harry and Cho's wedding.  
  
"There would only be one thing that would keep us from getting married" Harry said.  
  
"And what would that be Harry?" asked Cassie.  
  
"That would be her or me dieing" Harry said glumly. "But I'll make sure that won't happen." He added quickly. They all silently nodded and stood in silence.  
  
"Hey this stuff is better than pizza!" Ron said through a mouthful of cheese burger.  
  
"It's sort of an American food" said Harry. "At least I think."  
  
When they were done with dinner the small group went upstairs and straight to bed. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know my stories go by kind of quickly, but I'm just trying to get this one done so I can finish The Dragon's rage. Then I'll slow down my other stories. Until then, just try and enjoy the storyline. AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
"What was that explosion?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Look! It's the dark mark!" Ron pointed out the window and at the dark, that was hovering over a building. Another explosion and another symbol appeared over the building. It looked like a.... 


	7. PT7

A/N: Wow, for once I'm putting a chapter name up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed which was like, uh three! PLEASE I NEED REVEIWS! EVEN IF IT JUST SAYS 'nice story' PLEASE R/R!  
  
PT7  
The Original Order of the Phoenix  
  
BOOM! The explosion woke everyone in the town. Ron fell out of his bed with a snort. Harry, Ron, Remus, Cho, Hanna, and Cassie all ran into the sitting room.  
  
"What was that explosion?" asked Cassie. Ron ran to the curtains and pulled them back.  
  
"Look! It's the dark mark!" Ron pointed out the window and at the Dark Mark that was hovering over a building. Another explosion and another symbol appeared over the building. It looked like a phoenix in flight. It was red and gold a shined brightly over the building in the distance.  
  
"I'm going out there," Harry said. "Are you coming Ron?  
  
"What do you take me as, a Malfoy?" Ron grinned as he and Harry quickly ran back to their room and put on some robes.  
  
Three minutes later Ron and Harry were running at top speed towards the building with their wands drawn and ready for action. Once they reached the building they just stood and gapped. By the light of the symbol in the sky the two boys could see several wizards and witches with red and gold robes on (similar to the Gryffindor colors except these had the same symbol as the mark in the sky) were fighting death eaters and winning spectacularly.  
  
The building in the background had a huge hole in it and muggles were tied up and scattered all over the place.  
  
Ron tapped on the shoulder Harry and pointed at a wizard that was being hit by three Cruciatus Curses. He twisted and screamed in pain. Harry raised started running towards the Death Eaters with his wand pointing at them.  
  
"Triple Stupefy!" Harry yelled. Three red beams shot out of Harry's wand and hit the Death Eaters. Each one dropped down onto the ground, unconscious. The wizard managed to get up with Harry's and Ron's help then turned and grinned at them.  
  
"Thanks a lot kids." He said. "I was sure I was about to die there."  
  
"Don't mention it" Ron said. "We're always glad to help."  
  
"Yeah, now can you tell us what's going on here?" Harry asked. The wizard looked at Harry for a second then nodded.  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter, you see we have spies within the Death Eater's ranks and we found out that they were going to attack the wizards in this hotel. So we set up an ambush and waited for them. We didn't know that they had bombs inside the building. When the bombs blew we were scattered and didn't have time to regroup before the Death Eaters got here. They attacked and for a while we couldn't find our leader when we found him he got everyone in order and we started winning."  
  
"So who are you guys?" Ron asked.  
  
"We are the order of the Phoenix. The original one" The wizard said. "We are the ones James Potter got the name for the order you know."  
  
"You knew my father?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Yep, and I also knew your mother and godfather."  
  
"Wow" was all Harry was able to say. "I never knew. Does Dumbledore know about your order?"  
  
"Oh yes, in fact he was the one who asked us to come help fight this battle." The wizard said. "Wait a minute, do you two want to help fight?"  
  
"Yes" Ron and Harry said unison.  
  
"Ok, hang on" He whipped his wand up then down and muttered some strange words. Suddenly two robes with the same colors and symbol as the others appeared. "Put these on and follow me."  
  
Harry and Ron pulled the robes over their heads and looked at the wizard expectantly.  
  
"Ok, let's go" The wizard said. "Oh by the way my name is Alex."  
  
"Cool, my name's Ron, and this is..."  
  
"Harry Potter, I know" Alex said. He led them through the fighting wizard, sending a spell or two at a death eater every so often.  
  
"Alex there you are!" came a woman's voice. "I was starting to get worried!"  
  
"I'm alright Gloria, these two boys helped me." Alex said.  
  
The woman pulled off the hood of her robe and smiled. Gloria was not tall, but also not short. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Harry, Ron this is my fiancée Gloria. Gloria, this is Ron and Harry Potter. Like I said, they saved me from a couple Death Eaters that put had the Cruciatus Curse on me."  
  
"Well thank you very much you two, I prefer to married to a living guy than a dead guy." she smiled. "Sorry if that sounded harsh, but I get that way in battle."  
  
"Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe how she gets." Alex grinned (which seemed to be all he did).  
  
"Oh shut up and fight" Gloria snapped good naturedly.  
  
"Yes mother." Alex mumbled under his breath so that only Harry and Ron heard him. Both boys snorted in amusement. "Well boys, let's go have some, fun" Harry and Ron smirked and nodded.  
  
Twenty minutes later all the death eaters (which were about a hundred and twenty five) were put under a dome that kept them from using magic and apperating to get out.  
  
"Well that was fun" Ron grinned. "We'll have to do that again sometime."  
  
"We're going to have to Ron" Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Ron.  
  
"I think we need to get back to the hotel Alex, you're not the only one with a fiancé" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, who's the lucky girl?" Gloria asked.  
  
"Her name's Cho Chang." Harry replied.  
  
Alex's eyes lit up. "Chang? Did you say Chang?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, why?"  
  
"I know her father! He said something about her getting engaged with someone, but he didn't say who!"  
  
"Well, you're looking at him!" Ron grinned. Gloria and Alex laughed.  
  
"I think you should head back to your hotel now. We'll clean up here" Gloria said.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you two soon!" Harry said and together with Ron, they walked back to their hotel.  
  
Once they got back to the hotel and were outside their room, Ron and Harry opened the door and were promptly tackled by Cho and Hanna.  
  
"Where the hell were you two? We were about to go look for you!" Cho yelled.  
  
"Remus and Cassie almost had to hold us down to keep us from going after you!" Hanna cried.  
  
"Both of you calm down! Me and Ron will explain." Harry said. "That is, after you get off me Cho." Harry added. Cho blushed lightly and obliged. Harry got up and kissed Cho on the cheek.  
  
"Now this is what happened. . ." and together, Ron and Harry told the entire story.  
  
"And that's the entire story." Harry said.  
  
"I always thought there was another order of the phoenix." Remus said thoughtfully. "I had wondered where James had gotten the name. He must have met up with them while he and Lily were on their honey moon (A/N: Is that how you write it?)."  
  
"Probably, or he read about them somewhere." Hanna said.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm going to think about that in the morning" Harry said. "You coming Cho?"  
  
"Yeah, good night everyone!"  
  
"Good night!" The others replied. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: The end is near, at long last this story is about to come to an end. There will be no sequel. Either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last. I've been writing even with a minimal amount of reviews I still wrote. *Sigh* I don't really care what you all think unless you review. So please R/R *says sadly and grimly.* 


	8. PT8

A/N: It looks like I was wrong. This isn't the last chapter; in fact it might be the chapter after the next one! Cool this thing is going to last a little longer! I also MIGHT write a sequel after I finish the Heirs to Four. We'll just have to wait a see.  
  
The dream  
  
The next morning at five thirty everyone had cleaned up, eaten, gotten dressed, and was on the train.  
  
"I'm going to take nap I'm still tired from the battle last night." Harry yawned. Everyone in the compartment only nodded. Harry stretched out on the seat and yawned one more time before falling asleep.  
  
_______________  
  
Harry was walking around the Hogwarts grounds. He was out patrolling the school grounds for students that were out of bed or any signs of Death Eaters. Harry spun around with his wand pointing in the darkness. He had heard something behind him.  
  
"Must have been an owl." He thought. He continued walking around, but kept his wand at the ready, he had a feeling that something was going to happen, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
"Harry! Help!" Came someone's voice. Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione running towards him.  
  
"Ron, Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Death Eaters, everywhere, there's only a few, but they're still very powerful." Hermione panted.  
  
We saw them coming out of the forest, near Hagrid's hut. We managed to warn him, he went up to the castle to tell Dumbledore." said Ron. "He had told us to follow him but we slipped away to find you."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that" Harry said. "Come on, let's got to the castle before they find us." Ron and Hermione nodded and started to follow the running Harry.  
  
There was a flash of light, and the trio stopped.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"One of the protections on the school fell" Hermione said.  
  
"We need to hurry" Harry said.  
  
"You are not going anywhere!" someone said. The group turned around and saw two Death Eaters with their wands extended. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly back up into one of the walls.  
  
Harry glanced around and saw a small pile of dust on the ground. He quietly charmed the dust so as no one heard him.  
  
"Hey, before you kill us" Harry said. "How many Death Eaters does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Hermione shot Harry a look that said, 'why the hell are you telling jokes at a time like this?'  
  
The two Death Eaters looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Uh, one?" suggested one of the Death Eaters.  
  
"WRONG!" Harry shot the dust into the Death Eater's eyes and yelled, "NOW!"  
  
The trio all shot stunning charms at the blind Death Eaters. The Death Eaters dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Nice one Harry" Ron complimented.  
  
"Thanks" Harry grinned. "We need to get inside or we'll be caught by on of them" Harry motioned towards the unconscious Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione said ok and started running towards the entrance again.  
  
When they got near the main doors what they saw made them stop and pale. There were teachers on the ground; the only ones that were fighting were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "The teachers are out numbered, and so are we."  
  
"We'll do the only thing we can do, fight" Harry whispered. He desperately didn't want to lead his best friends into battle, but there was nothing else he could do. "Let's go." And together, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked onto the battle field and started sending spells at the Death Eaters.  
  
Snape was cornered by four grinning Death Eaters, each with their wands pointing at the potions master.  
  
"Say good night traitor" one of them sneered.  
  
"Good night" said a voice behind them. In a second the four Death Eaters were on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter" said a very surprised Snape.  
  
"No problem, now, lets kick some Death Eater ass" Harry smirked.  
  
"For once Potter, I agree with you." Snape nodded. He got up and dusted himself off, then picked up his wand and joined McGonagall.  
  
Harry was dueling a Death Eater and losing. Finally the Death Eater disarmed Harry.  
  
"This it Potter, have a nice sleep." The Death Eater said. Harry closed his eyes as the Death Eater raised his wand and said: "Avadda Kedavra!" The green blast shot towards Harry, but, it never hit.  
  
Harry felt something land at his feet and fearing what it was, he opened his eyes and a sob reached his throat. Hermione was on the ground, dead.  
  
"HERMIONE!" someone screamed. It was Ron. He ran over to the dead Hermione and gently checked for a pulse. "Hermione, no, it can't be" Ron cried. "No, you can't be dead, you just can't."  
  
"I always knew that mudblood would do something stupid like that." The Death Eater laughed.  
  
Ron looked up at the laughing Death Eater. There was fire in his eyes. And also a deep hatred Harry had never seen in anyone's eyes before.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron whispered. "I pity you. You've never had love in your heart. All you've ever had was hatred for everything good. You were always alone because of that."  
  
Draco pulled off his mask and hood then grinned.  
  
"Gee Weasel, how ever did you ever guess it was me?" Draco drawled.  
  
"You die right now Malfoy." Ron snarled.  
  
"No I don't Weasel, you're only saying that because I killed your girlfriend."  
  
"She wasn't my girlfriend, but I did love her." Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's heart.  
  
"What are doing Weasly? Put that down!" Draco's tone was panicky.  
  
"Good bye Malfoy." Ron said. "Avadda Kedavra." The green light hit Malfoy square in the chest. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Cho was sitting beside him gently stroking his cheek and whispering for him to wake up.  
  
"Harry, it was the ground s again wasn't it?" Cho whispered. Harry only nodded in response. He looked around and saw everyone was asleep except him and Cho.  
  
Cho kissed Harry on the lips laid down beside him. "It's ok Harry, you'll be alright." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: *Sniff* I know that was a sad chapter, it had me a little sad myself. Anyway R/R! 


	9. PT9: At Last it ends

At Last It Ends  
  
Harry, Ron, Cho, Hanna, Remus, and Cassie all got out of the train and looked around.  
  
"How are we getting to the battle field?" Cho asked no one in particular.  
  
Remus answered, "Dumbledore said we would take a portkey. We're to meet up with him in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok," Cho replied.  
  
"Where are we meeting up with him at?" Ron asked Remus.  
  
"On the train." Remus answered. Everyone looked at Remus.  
  
"Then why did we get off?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because Dumbledore said we should."  
  
"I always knew that old coot was off his rocker." Ron said.  
  
"Old coot, now you won't be talking about now would you Mr. Weasly?" asked a voice. Ron turned around and his face colored slightly.  
  
"Oh, uh, no professor, I didn't say anything." Ron said. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to get a little brighter as Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Oh well, I must have imagined it." Dumbledore said. "It's time to get back on the train, just go back to your compartment."  
  
"Ok." the three couples said. Dumbledore turned and went back into the train.  
  
"Well, let's go" Harry said. He led them back onto the train and into their compartment.  
  
The few minutes they were in the compartment were spent in total silence. No one so much as breathed loudly, or even coughed. Finally Dumbledore's magically magnified voice was heard all through the train.  
  
"In exactly two minutes a portkey will appear in each compartment. When this happens please touch the portkey, you will be teleported to the battle field. There will be many other wizards and a few magical creatures. Do not panic for they are on our side. That is all."  
  
Two minutes later an old book appeared in the group's cabin.  
  
"Well, here goes." Harry said. He reached out and touched the portkey. The rest did the same. Harry suddenly felt the pull behind his navel as his feet left the ground. He felt himself crashing into the others then his feet slamming onto the ground.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and gasped. There thousands of wizards and witches appearing. There were also hundreds of dragons and giants, thousands of centaurs and sphinxes. There were also phoenixes and thestrals flying around.  
  
"This amazing!" said Cho. "This is the biggest army I've ever seen!"  
  
"This is the only army you've ever seen Cho" Harry said.  
  
"I guess you're right, but this is still amazing!" Cho replied. Harry and the others laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry looked around at the place they were at. It was a huge valley with hills about seven kilometers away. A river flowed right in the middle of the valley, so that one would have to jump over it to get to the hills.  
  
Harry looked up at the sky. It was quite cloudy and it looked like it might rain. Or worse, storm.  
  
"I got bad feeling about the weather" Harry said to Ron. Ron looked up at the clouds.  
  
"You're not the only one Harry" Ron replied. "Earlier I thought I heard thunder, but it may have just been my imagination."  
  
Harry nodded. Suddenly something made Harry turn around and look in the opposite direction of the hill.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Cho asked.  
  
"There's something coming." Harry responded. He watched for a second then sighed in relief. He could hear the song of the phoenix. It was getting louder, and louder. Soon everyone in the valley was turning and looking in the direction of the sound.  
  
There seemed to be a sea of red and gold coming towards them.  
  
"It's the order" Harry said. Cho looked at Harry.  
  
"Do you mean the order of the phoenix you and Ron told us about?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded as about one hundred phoenixes flew over their heads and towards the river.  
  
The phoenixes landed and turned into humans. Harry could see Alex and Gloria standing side my side, holding hands. Soon Dumbledore walked out to meet the order's leader and shake his hand. After a few minutes of talking the Order's leader and Dumbledore walked into the crowd then into a tent.  
  
There was suddenly a scream. But not a human scream or even a centaur scream, it sounded like the complete opposite of a phoenix's song. Harry's head shot up to see a black bird flying round the hill.  
  
Dumbledore and the order's leader walked out of the tent with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
There was then thunder, though it seemed to come from the hills. And then a huge wave of black seemed to come over the hill and stand still. Harry picked up a stone and transfigured it into binoculars. He looked through them and gasped. There were giants, werewolves, vampires, huge snakes (though luckily not Basilisks), and even dementers.  
  
There were death eaters, thousands of them. And of course, at the head of them all was him. The dark lord himself, lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry felt the anger in him rise. Not fear, just anger. There on that hill was the on who killed his mother and father and many of his loved ones.  
  
Harry could feel the pain in his scar but he ignored it. This time, he was ready.  
  
Through his binoculars Harry could see Voldemort say something to a death eater. The death eater nodded and shot a black beam into the air. Immediately the dementers started to move forward, and not slowly. In fact they were moving like they were on jets, Harry felt the coldness as the dementers moved nearer. He heard Dumbledore shouting for anyone who could cast the anti dementers spell to come to the front. Harry dropped the binoculars and ran forward with Ron and Remus.  
  
"When I say fire, cast the spell!" Dumbledore shouted. The order joined the camp and drew their wands.  
  
The dementers were at the river bank.  
  
"FIRE!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
"Expectro Patronum!" Harry shouted along with the other wizards and witches. The white stag erupted from Harry's wand and ran at full speed, along with the other patronouses, towards the dementers. The patronouses hit the dementers at full force. Three quarters of the dementers were gone in a flash. The other one quarter tried to get away but could not. In a matter of seconds the dementers were completely gone.  
  
Harry summoned the binoculars and looked at Voldemort through them. He looked furious. Voldemort raised his wand and shot the dark mark into the sky. In response the order shot their mark into the sky. Voldemort swung his wand forward and shouted something. The dark army started forward at tremendous speed.  
  
The centaurs ran forward and arranged themselves in front of the good army. They unleashed a wave of arrows on the army, mostly concentrating on the vampires and giants.  
  
The giants took out huge sling shots and put rocks in them. They fired into the ranks of the dark army and took out many death eaters and werewolves.  
  
In retaliation the dark army's giants shot their own rocks and took out a few wizards and witches, but not as many as the light army took out.  
  
The dark army soon reached the river (which was about twenty feet across) and crossed by flying, or swimming.  
  
Dumbledore held up his wand with a few other wizards and shot a beam into the air. The beams all met up and formed a dome like shield over the camp. The giants and the centaurs, of course, were still able to shoot their boulders at the dark army, but the other giants in the dark army were not. The boulders they shot only bounced off the shield and flew right back at them.  
  
Voldemort was furious at the light army's tactics. He never should have had the other ministries join Dumbledore. Voldemort order the death eaters to shoot spells at the shield so as to destroy it. The death eaters started shooting spells but the spells only bounced back to their casters.  
  
"Charge the shield! It only defends against are shooting!" Voldemort screeched. The death eaters, werewolves, vampires, and giants, with Voldemort in the lead, charged the shield.  
  
When Dumbledore saw this he dropped the shield ordered everyone to attack. Both armies charged each other at full speed. Each wizard or witch ready to fight for his or her side. They were ready to fight.  
  
Harry, Ron, Remus, Hanna, Cassie, and Cho all ran together but then something happened. Hanna shot a leg locking curse at Ron and Remus.  
  
"Hanna! This isn't the time for games!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Let us go!" Remus said.  
  
"No, I don't think I will, I'm having way more fun doing this." Hanna smirked. She then rolled up her sleeve and showed something that made Ron look murderous. The Dark Mark was tattooed on her arm.  
  
"You see I've been working for Lord Voldemort for almost all of my life, when I found out I was going to hang out with Potter and his friends I almost barfed but after awhile I got ever it." Hanna explained.  
  
"What about Cassie?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh she really was my teacher, but she did not know I worked for the dark lord."  
  
Through the entire conversation Ron laid there with anger in his eyes. The longer the conversation went on, the larger the anger built up in Ron's eyes. His eyes seemed to glow a bright yellow then, he was free.  
  
Hanna saw this and paled.  
  
"How did you get out of that?" she asked but Ron just stood there silently. He raised his wand.  
  
"I thought I love you, but it was just an illusion. You had said more than once that you loved me but you never meant it." Ron growled. "You'll pay for making me insult Hermione like this." Ron pointed his wand at the shocked Hanna. "Avadda Kedavra." the green beam shot out of the tip of Ron's wand and hit Hanna. She died before she even hit the ground.  
  
Ron fell to his knees there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault Ron you did what you had to do." Remus said. When Hanna died the leg locker curse disappeared. "Now come on, go take your anger out on some death eaters."  
  
Ron looked up and grinned. "Ok." He looked around for Harry, Cho, and Cassie then spotted them fighting seven or eight death eaters.  
  
Harry was actually enjoying himself as he fought off seven, wait, make that six death eaters. Ron soon joined Harry, Cho, and Cassie and started fighting the death eaters that had ganged up on them.  
  
"Having fun Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep, you?" Harry replied.  
  
"I haven't had this much fun since we fought those death eaters last night." Ron grinned. Hanna betraying the light army didn't bother him in the least bit.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Cho asked as she stunned a couple death eaters that tried to sneak attack her.  
  
"I don't know, he just seemed to disappear after I came over here." Ron said.  
  
Harry looked around for a second then spotted Remus, dueling Bellatrix.  
  
"He's dueling Bellatrix." Harry growled.  
  
Remus was doing exactly what Sirius had done when he dueled Bellatrix. He was making fun of her and her aim.  
  
"Is that all you got? Come on even Wormtail had better aim than that!" Remus laughed.  
  
"Zip it muggle lover and I'll make your death a quick one." Bellatrix sneered.  
  
"Nah, I'm having too much fun" Remus grinned as he dodged the killing curse Bellatrix sent at him.  
  
"You know, it really pissed me and a few other people off when you killed Sirius." Remus said. "And on behalf of the people of the people you killed and pissed off, Avadda Kedavra" the green beam shot out of Remus' wand and hit Bellatrix in the chest and she drooped to the ground already dead.  
  
"Have a good sleep in hell" Remus growled before he went and joined Harry and the others.  
  
The battle was getting fierce, wizards and witches were dieing, and magical creatures as well. There was blood, and bodies, and screams all through out the valley. No one could run with out getting attacked. There was no escape, and no one could apparate because there was too much magic in the air. The order of the phoenix had only lost one person and that person was a traitor. Gloria, Alex, Ron, Harry, Cho, Remus, and Cassie had all met up and were watching each other's back.  
  
Harry had seen no sign of Voldemort, except for the occasional Avadda Kedavra screamed by the dark lord. He kept a careful eye out for his friends and fiancé and for himself. When ever some tried to attack them from behind Harry would be there fighting off the attacking death eater or evil creature.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped. Voldemort was walking through the battle, straight towards the small group.  
  
"POTTER!" he screamed. Harry looked up and saw Voldemort making his way towards Harry. Harry stunned the death eater he was fighting and started walking towards Voldemort.  
  
"The time is now Potter" Voldemort said.  
  
"I agree Tom" Harry said. "Let's end this now."  
  
"Yes, I will." Both wizards took up a dueling stance with their wands pointed at each other.  
  
"It's time to reveal my power" Harry said. "And then, we will fight." Harry stood up straight and closed his eyes. Energy seemed to radiate around Harry. The wind started blowing and lightning flashed in the sky. Thunder rolled and rain started coming down, the wind was blowing harder and the storm was getting stronger. Lightning suddenly came out of the sky and hit Harry. Cho screamed and tried to get to Harry but Remus and Ron grabbed her and held her back.  
  
"He's fine Cho" Remus said. "I've seen him do this before." Cho looked up at Remus and relaxed a little.  
  
The lightning that hit Harry did not stop. It was like a waterfall of electricity flowing into Harry. It kept coming and it looked like it was not going to stop but then...  
  
BOOM!!! There was an explosion and the lightning was gone. The only thing there was Harry and he LOOKED powerful. He seemed to have an aurora of energy around him. He looked unafraid and ready to fight.  
  
"Are you ready Tom? Because if your not I am" Harry said.  
  
Voldemort looked shocked, he thought he was stronger than the boy but the boy was as strong as him! And he was in his strongest state.  
  
Voldemort shook his head and grinned. "Well Potter, it seems you have acquired some power." Voldemort sneered. "But it will not save you."  
  
"We will see." Harry replied. Both fighters once again got into a dueling stance.  
  
"Avadda Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Protogo!" Harry yelled. A clear barrier appeared in front of Harry and blocked the killing curse. Harry then quickly banished the shield and sent his own Avadda Kedavra towards Voldemort. Voldemort quickly dodged the spell and sent another Avadda Kedavra at Harry. Harry dodged and then sent another Avadda Kedavra towards Voldemort who dodged it.  
  
"Your dueling skills have improved" Voldemort said.  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you" Harry smirked.  
  
"Avadda Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed. Harry once again dodged the deadly green beam and laughed.  
  
"Is that all you got VoldeROT?!" Harry laughed. "Come on I know you do better than that!"  
  
"Oh, you want me to do better?" Voldemort grinned. "I can do that." He started moving his wand in a circular motion. "Paramotious, convotias, soohpauh, cariarea!" A green orb came out the tip of Voldemort's wand and shot towards Harry, who quickly dodged it.  
  
"Is that it?" Harry asked. "I've never seen a more pitiful attempt to ki..." Harry suddenly stopped and jumped to the left. The green orb had almost hit him and some how Harry predicted it.  
  
"The killing orb" Harry observed as he dodged it again. "Very impressive but still not good enough." The orb came a Harry again but instead of dodging it Harry stuck out his wand and shot a blue beam at the green orb, blowing it into pieces.  
  
"Now, time to get serious" Harry said. "Expeliarmous!" An emerald green blast shot of Harry's wand but Voldemort quickly set up a barrier.  
  
"Speedious Expeliarmous!" the same emerald green blast shot out of Voldemort's wand, but this time it moved an extremely high speed. In fact it moved so fast that Harry wasn't able to dodge it and the blast hit Harry in the chest. He was blown back and his wand flew over to Voldemort, who caught it.  
  
"Well it seems the tides have turned Potter" Voldemort sneered. "You were such a good duelist that I will make you death a slow one." Voldemort raised his wand. "Good night Potter" The green Avadda Kedavra beam shot out of Voldemort's wand and flew straight at Harry. The beam hit him in the chest but then, something happened. Harry didn't die.  
  
Voldemort paled. "No, no it can't be! Not again!" He started running but he wasn't fast enough. A green beam flew out of Harry and followed Voldemort, picking up speed and catching up. Then, it hit him. Voldemort dropped down onto the ground, still alive but barely.  
  
Harry slowly got up and winced gently as he felt a slight pain in his chest. He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and looked down. Right there, as plain as the clouds were in the sky was a lightning bolt cut. Harry used a spell to stop the bleeding and buttoned his shirt back up.  
  
He walked over to the still breathing Voldemort and kicked him over so Harry could see his face. The so called dark lord was glaring up at Harry and his breathing was shallow.  
  
"Potter, you will die" Voldemort raised his wand and shot the Avadda Kedavra spell at Harry who easily dodged it.  
  
"No Tom, you will die, you killed Cedric, and my parents and hundreds of others and for them, and their families," Harry said quietly. "I will get revenge. Good night Tom Riddle." Harry raised his wand and said: "Avadda Kedavra." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: How was that? It was a fairly long chapter but I've written longer, seriously, just read Harry Potter and the Wizard of the Phoenix. Anyway, this isn't that last chapter, I've still got one more chapter to go and you all might be able to guess what that is *cough* wedding *cough* I've also got an epilogue to write, heh, heh, heh, guess what that means. Anyway there is still one more thing I want to put in this chapter so here goes PT2 of PT9: The revival!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
PT2 Of PT9: The revival  
  
Voldemort was dead, and this time it was for real. Harry checked his pulse, and felt nothing.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Cho who seemed to appear by Harry's side.  
  
"Yes, for once, Tom Riddle is dead" Harry said. "Though I can't help but feel like a murderer."  
  
"You're not a murderer Harry" Remus said who also seemed to appear at Harry's side.  
  
"Yeah, the only murderers here are those death eaters who, by the way, have all been caught." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, don't act like this Harry" Cassie said. "You did what you had to d..." Voldemort's body suddenly started glowing and floating.  
  
"What the hell?" Ron said. The body started spinning at an extremely high speed. The glow was getting brighter and brighter and then the spinning stopped and the glow dimmed. The corpse floated upright and then exploded into hundreds of yellow glowing orbs. The orbs grew and changed shape, human shape to be exact. The human shaped orbs all flashed brightly and there were hundreds of humans all laying unconscious on the ground.  
  
The light army just stood there, staring at the hundreds of people laying on the ground. Then, movement, one of the people stood up. Then another person stood up, and another, soon all the people all the people were standing up and looking around. Cassie, Remus, Ron, Cho, and Harry stood starring at the hundreds of people standing up and looking like they had just woken up.  
  
Suddenly someone shouted. It was Ron and he was running towards the crowd with tears of happiness in his eyes, and someone else was running towards him also. The one that was running towards Ron was Hermione.  
  
"Holy shit!" Remus gasped.  
  
"Who is that Remus?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Remember when I told you what happened to Hermione Granger?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's her." The small group stood there and smiled as Ron and Hermione hugged and kissed. Soon other people were running towards each other, hugging and crying.  
  
"They all came back to life" Harry said. "Cho?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"You and the others were right, I did the right thing." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, there will be only one more chapter and then this story will be completed! At last it WILL end. I'm considering writing a sequel but it won't happen until I finish writing at least one other fanfic. I MIGHT write a sequel but I'm still not sure. Anyway, R/R! 


	10. PT10

A/N: I want to give you all a quick warning before you read this chapter. Number one, I have NO CLUE on how to write a wedding because I've only been to one and that time I was five. Another warning is I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel or not, I still have a few stories I have to finish and it's going to be a while before they get done but if I get enough reviews I'll write it.  
  
PT10: The wedding  
  
"Harry Potter, Cho Chang, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Dumbledore smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Harry and Cho smiled and kissed. The crowd on the Quiditch pitch cheered. Harry and Cho took each other's hand and walked down into the crowd where Cho threw the flowers into the crowd and the one who caught them was, of course, Hermione. Hermione gave Ron a devilish grin.  
  
"I'm really proud of you son" someone said to Harry. Harry turned and smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad." Harry said.  
  
"Oh shit, we can't tease him about having a girlfriend now!" Sirius said, which got him a smack in the back of the head from Lily.  
  
"We're proud of you honey" Lily smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we are" James agreed.  
  
"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Cho smiled.  
  
"Oh cut the Mr. and Mrs. Thing Cho, just call us by our first names, or Mom and Dad." James said.  
  
"James the only ones she's allowed to call 'Mom, Dad' is us" Mr. Chang.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't like it you can go stick your head in the toilet again." Mrs. Chang said. "Oh wait a moment, that was me who did that to you." Everyone with in hearing distance laughed as James blushed lightly.  
  
"How about we go to the great Hall, I'm hungry" Ron said.  
  
"I'd say that's up to the newly weds" James said. Everyone looked around for Harry and Cho but didn't see them.  
  
"Where are they?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, they were here just a second ago" Hermione said.  
  
"I see them" Sirius said and he pointed up at the castle where Harry and Cho were standing with smirks on their faces. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and then snapped it up. Immediately a piece of parchment appeared. Harry snapped his wand down and then mad e the parchment disappear and reappear in front of the small group.  
  
"What's this?" Sirius asked as he picked up the note and read it. "That little weasel!" Sirius showed the note to everyone else. It said: 'You snooze you loose the food!' Everyone burst out laughing and started walking up to the castle.  
  
***  
  
The next day found Harry and Cho saying their good byes to friends and families.  
  
"Remember what I told you Harry." James smirked.  
  
"Ah zip it dad" Harry snapped. James, Sirius, and Remus laughed and gave each other high fives.  
  
"It's time to go Cho" Harry said.  
  
"Ok Harry, hang on." Cho turned around whispered something in Hermione's ear, who in response, blushed and nodded.  
  
"You two have fun!" Lily and Mrs. Chang said.  
  
"And don't be naughty!" James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Mr. Chang called which got slaps from wives and girlfriends.  
  
"Bye!" Cho and Harry yelled before they disappeared onto the boat.  
  
The End? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: It's finally over! At long last I finished this thing. *Sniff* Anyway, I had fun with this story and I'm probably going to have some more fun with it after a while. . I want to thank the very few people who reviewed and the one's that hopefully WILL review. R/R!!! (Yes I still want reviews even if this fanfic is over) Thank you all for reading  
Tamar Blackflame 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A dark figure watched as Harry and Cho boarded the muggle ship. But the one he mostly watched was that Harry.  
  
"He will pay for what he did to my father" The boy thought. "He and his children and his wife will all die a slow and painful death, but until then, I will train and become stronger than my father ever was."  
  
The boy smirked to himself and said something to his snake in parselmouth.  
  
"Find someone that teaches the dark arts and bring him to me." The boy said. The snake nodded and slithered away.  
  
"Very soon father I will avenge your death and continue your noble works."  
  
***  
  
Professor Dumbledore was in his office preparing for the new school year when Professor Trelawney walked in.  
  
"Hello Albus, I was gazing into my crystal ball and noticed a crack in it. I wonder if I can borrow one from you?" Trelawney asked in her misty tone.  
  
"Of course, just give me one second" Dumbledore got up and walked into a back room where he kept many odd things.  
  
When Dumbledore came out Trelawney's eyes were rolled up in the back of her head and she was shaking slightly.  
  
"The dark lord has finally been defeated but in twelve years his son will rise up and attempt to avenge the death of his father." Trelawney slumped down into her chair completely unconscious.  
  
The crystal ball Dumbledore was holding fell out of his hands.  
  
"This can't be!" he thought. "Voldemort has a son, how did this escape me? How could I have not know? Who is the mother?" These thoughts and more ran through Dumbledore's head as he cleaned up broken crystal ball.  
  
"Wait, no, not her, no she wouldn't have!" Dumbledore summoned another crystal ball and quietly said someone's name.  
  
A woman appeared in the crystal ball. She was probably in her mid forties. She had a ring on, the ring had the dark mark on it and she was standing in a small cemetery where a memorial was. The memorial was dedicated to Voldemort. 


End file.
